The 160th Hunger Games
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Katniss never rebelled, Snow is dead and years have gone by with the Capitol now under the rule of a new President. This year the new President decides to do something different; welcome to the 160th Hunger Games. May the Odds ever be in your favor. On temporary Hiatus- for now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. Though I would have liked to write it xD**

**Author's notes: So, this is the prologue. I don't really know what to say except that I appreciate you coming to read my Fanfiction. Now this may be allot to ask, but if you could review on this and give me some Constructive Crit if possible, then awesome! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>President Alkin. The successor of President Wodyen whose predecessor was President Snow. After Snow had died from illness Wodyen took over and followed in Snow's footsteps; after Wodyen died of old age finally President Alkin stepped in.<p>

Now President Alkin is different from his predecessors, he has changed the districts.

Instead of starving District 12 to death all the time, Alkin has started giving them a few capitol rations as well as to the other Districts that do not win the Hunger Games much. Most people in the Capitol tried to revolt and had openly protested the use of their precious food given to a starving District, but Alkin had calmed them down using reason and persuasion along with a guarantee that District 12 and the other Districts would put up more of a fight in the Hunger Games if they didn't starve.

That was years ago.

Alkin had only been President for fifteen years, his first Quarter Quell came five years into his rule, and now that Quarter Quell is known famously for it's District 12 win. The people have gotten a bit bored of the Hunger Games now; people talking about how weirdly boring they've gotten since the Quarter Quell that Alkin had supposedly made up himself.

He needed something new.

This year was the 160th Hunger Games, and the people expected a show.

"God damn it!" Alkin shouted in his lone office, talking to himself.

"I need something, anything to make the Games better. The people might start coming after me again if I don't! Ugh!" he angrily spoke while clenching his fists. He paced around the room, it was dark outside; he kept muttering to himself. He was about to leave it for the day but a Peacekeeper barged into his room in full armour.

"President Alkin! President Alkin!"

"What is it Solider? I'm thinking in here!" President Alkin replied sternly, annoyed that the peacekeeper would disturb him so late.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but we have found something…unusual." The Peacekeeper finished.

"Well what is it? I don't have all day Solider."

"I can't really explain it President Alkin; I think it would be better for you to just see for yourself." the Peacekeeper said, putting his head down.

"Well go on then Solider, I can't stand around all day. Let's go see this unusual thing you speak of." the Peacekeeper nodded, and lifted his head up slightly then strode down through multiple hallways and corridors with President Alkin following close behind.

The Peacekeeper came to a stop at the cells, or more commonly known as the Dungeons that had survived its test of time. The President's house had been built over the ruins of an old castle that had crumbled thousands of thousands of years ago. Though they came in handy, they were hardly used.

"Here we are sir, they have…contained the thing in here." the Peacekeeper finally broke the silence. President Alkin raised his eyebrows sceptical yet curious but then he went ahead of the Peacekeeper opening the new door into the old dungeon. Descending the now old and cracked stone stairs in the old dusty, wet, and dark dungeon President Alkin kept one hand on the wall to help prevent himself from accidentally tripping on the stone staircase in the dark.

_I hate these stairs_, Alkin thought to himself, _no light at all, I swear I walked into the wall on my first time. At least they put some lights down in the main room, no wonder barely anyone comes down here anymore._ he continued thinking to himself.

Finally after many close calls for tripping, the Peacekeeper and President Alkin came into the main part of the dungeon that had a square main room which a hallway type room connected to that had all the normal cells; the main room had a special cell that was made out of reinforced iron mixed with steel, and a special substance that no one to this day could determine what it was.

The room was illuminated by torches, to give it a medieval feel to it. Most people didn't come down here anyways so why use perfectly good lights? Although the dungeons did get cleaned once a month to avoid dust, fungi, and other things from coming up into the main house.

Alkin looked at the special cell. A child or what looked like to be a child was in the cell gripping the bars of the door extremely hard. The thing that seemed to look like a child snarled and growled revealing its sharp pointed canine teeth; its skin was pale and the eyes were blue; along with that it had brown hair and was wearing battered clothes that were ripped and shredded in please.

President Alkin stepped closer to have a better look; with its long hair and body it looked to be a girl, but now he could see dried blooded on its face and body. When the girl-looking thing snarled once again whilst shaking the cell door Alkin could see that there was also dried blood on its teeth as well. Surprised at what he was seeing he stepped back staring at the creature.

"What is it?" he whispered to no one in particular. There were two other people in the room who had brought it in.

"We don't know sir, I've asked one of the scientists to meet us down here shortly; he should be able to explain what it is." one replied.

"Is it dangerous?" President Alkin asked the obvious question.

"Yes, we had two other people on the craft we were patrolling on; we found it just outside of the city prowling around in the dark. We went in to capture it but the thing is fast and had broken the other two's necks by the time we could do anything; it ran into the darkness and so we turned on some UV lights and found it." the other one replied this time.

"Does it have any weakness?"

"Well, when I shined the UV light on it…it seemed to smoke." the same one replied.

"Smoke?"

"Yeah, like the whole area where I shined the light on it was smoking; like it was on fire."

"….Really? Interesting….." Just then a yell of "OUCH!" was heard from the stairs, soon then came into view the scientist that one of the two other Peacekeepers asked to come and have a look at the thing.

"No light, how do they expect people to….Oh! President Alkin! Pleasure to meet you." the scientist exclaimed while staggering toward President Alkin putting out his hand for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you as well…"

"Calith Greene."

"Pleasure to meet you Calith Greene."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. So where is the thing I was asked to examine?"

"Right in that cell Calith, I'm sure you could offer some explanation on what it is."

"Well yes, I'll rack my head for anything and everything to help identify what it is."

"Good, now I'll be standing right here Calith. The Peacekeepers will jump in if anything happened while you are observing it." Calith nodded and silently walked closer to the cell holding the creature was in. It snarled as he observed and bared its teeth at him. For several minutes Calith examined and thought. Eventually he came to the only possible conclusion.

"My god…I don't believe it. President Alkin I know what this…thing…is."

"You do? Why that's wonderful Calith! Now, what exactly is it?"

"It's a Vampire."

A few seconds of silence before President Alkin broke it.

"A Vampire? What ever is that?" he asked.

"Well President Alkin, a vampire is a mythical creature from thousands of years ago that drank the blood of Humans and had supernatural powers like turning into other creatures and hypnosis. They burn in the sunlight and usually don't age at all. They turn other people into vampires by bite. Allot of books were written on vampires, mostly fiction; and the most famous of all vampires is Count Dracula. We know this because some books were recovered from old ruins; some preserved enough to read."

"Drink human blood…that explains why there is blood all over it and the speed, and strength. We could possibly use it's blood for experimenting…"

The scientist Calith moved forward one step and looked President Alkin straight in the eye. "President Alkin, I recommend that you destroy this creature at once, it is too dangerous to even think of studying on."

President Alkin thought about it for a moment, then he smiled and turned towards the creature that was now identified as a vampire. It seemed to radiate emotions, and the emotion that it was feeling now was fear as President Alkin walked towards it with an evil smirk on his face. "On the contrary Calith, I have something special planned for this little creature."

**A/N: Yeaaah, so just to tell you now; dialog is NOT my specialty, so if you could give me some pointers on it; or even just tell me if you feel its rushed in some places then that would really help. Thanks again for reading, and I shall try to have the next chapter up in a few days if not tomorrow ^^**

~Kingdomalith


	2. The Tributes

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, I only own a few characters and some belong to my friends.**

**Author's notes: Sorry xD I ran into many problems with this chapter, one was how would I show all the reapings without it getting boring? But then, what if I didn't show you the reapings and just showed you the tributes? I'm sorry because I was really lazy for this chapter and I hope to update allot faster when they're in the arena. the next chapter will be from their Point of views :D So for now, enjoy and review :D!**

Paperwork, paperwork. Who has time for paperwork when the reapings are about to start? Surely I being the President of Panem am able to watch the reapings putting aside other work to see who shall compete in the one yearly tradition we've had for years? But alas that is not the case.

The paperwork has to be done, and no distractions. I couldn't even watch the live reapings; it wouldn't be much fun to watch them now would it? So I had one of my spare people put together a file that listed the tributes along with a picture, their personality and such. It should be arriving any moment echo into the President's office as the person came into the room.

They walked with a slight limp and were carrying a vanilla-white envelope that held the records of the twenty four tributes. The person stayed silent and they came in, they bowed and handed me the envelope. I caught sight that they had not wanted to open their mouth and that confirmed my suspicions that they were a new Anvox. Letting the thought slip from my head I opened the envelope. From what I saw each piece of paper had a photo attached to it along with many other details written down. There were twenty-four in all, only to be expected. I read the first page.

**Devion Kithgrin - District 1**

a pale green eyed intimidating sixteen year old with blonde hair and many scars stared back at me. From what I read his family had won the games many times in the generations, they didn't have jobs but were very wealthy due to the many wins. He has two brothers and no sister's both brothers are older and had won one Hunger Games each before. The father had died due to illness recently but the mother was alive and healthy.

I placed the paper down on the paper away from the pile, and reached for the next separate piece of paper.

**Samantha Jigyh - District 1**

A tanned, brown haired fourteen year old with blue eyes calmly stared back at me. Not much was told on this page, her family had won some Hunger Games before; not as many as the Kithgrin family but enough to be fairly wealthy. She had a father and mother, but no siblings that were currently alive. There was a small detailed description on how she has had problems comprehending certain things and has officially been branded mentally ill.

With some pity for such a hopeless girl I placed the paper on top of the other District 1 boy's and reached slowly for another paper.

**Kevin Halin - District 2**

The dark skinned black haired seventeen year old with red-brown eyes that pierced into me and slightly had terrified me. If looks could kill, I knew Kevin would massacre them all. His family had been in the Peacekeeping business for generations; his father is currently one while his mother cares for him and his sister. If he was to survive this Hunger Games or he was lucky enough to not be picked at all he would have been next in-line to be a peacekeeper.

I repeated the same action I had done three times before, placing the paper on top of the other three that were now in a pile; and if that I grabbed another slip of paper.

**Alyks Cedsol - District 2**

The white, pink hair girl with black eyes seemed harmless. She was a fourteen year old whose parents had both died in an accident and so her brother who had won the Hunger Games had brought her in. From her school record it said that she liked to read books and was surprisingly intelligent as well as fairly athletic and from the comments of her classmates stuck-up and self centred. I laughed a little at one of the comments that one of her classmates' made that said "she barely talks to anyone, but when she does it usually involves her snapping at them and then walking away."

Snickering a bit still I placed it on top of the new pile and reached for the next one.

**Elijah Burns - District 3**

a curly dirty blonde haired boy with dark blue eyes and tanned skin was in the photo, he didn't seem too much of a challenge, just tall and normal weight. It didn't tell much but it turns out he is one of the more spoiled people that come from District 3, the comments from his classmates went something along the lines of "Dumb ass." "He couldn't defend himself even if he had full-body armour." "Total jerk, I wouldn't mind watching him die." he was the age of fifteen.

I groaned to myself I placed the slip of paper that had really annoyed me. There of course were cocky people that I could stand, but a cocky person from District 3 who seemed completely just plainly annoying? No way, I would be sure to ask the game makers to kill him off with one of their little joys of death and destruction if he survived the main blood shed at the cornucopia. I grabbed the next one hoping for better.

**Malinda Yut - District 3**

A brown haired girl with blue eyes looked bored. From what I read she liked Ducks, and Cats. Apparently one of her life long dreams was to go in the Hunger Games and throw cats at everyone while quacking like a maniac… I think I shall like her, make sure the Gamemakers grant her the wish that she had always wanted to make true. She had no family, and so I think that one of the reasons she had always wanted to be in the Hunger Games.

I had almost burst out laughing by now, as I place it on top. She would definitely be one of my favourite tributes. Picking up the next one I read it.

**John Dawson - District 4**

I groan again as I read through the profile of the deep brown haired boy with hazel eyes. He was exactly like the last guy! A spoiled wealthy person from District four that apparently boasted about his swimming ability on a daily basis at his school and such, but from his classmates' comments it says he couldn't even hold a knife.

I almost shredded it up right then and there but I calmly place it on the pile and reached for another slip of paper just hoping that it would be someone with decent fighting ability.

**Cat Cinders - District 4**

A pale thirteen year old with electric blue eyes and light brown hair came into my vision; she didn't look like much compared to the other tributes so far, even compared to the spoiled ones; but from what I read she is a good swimmer and a knife but prefers daggers when gutting fish. She went in a swimming competition when she was younger, and took first place which gave her a little gold medal.

I was impressed with her so far and her swimming abilities, but I doubt that they would help much in the area we had set up for this to myself I discarded the file onto the other pile and picked up the next file.

**Zarb Yown - District 5**

An Asian boy as they called them many years ago before Panem rose from the ashes of North America was in the picture, this one's cold depressing eyes stung my heart as his expression was emotionless. From what I read he was a quiet fellow that barely talked and was a hard worker. His family had died from the hands of a peacekeeper that found out the majority of them, except him, were into illegal things and so they were executed in the middle of town with him watching from the crowd. Since then he was the top of his class and had even been scheduled to come into the capitol to work after he turned nineteen but alas he is reaped at the age of the same as I did many times before now, I continued to read the files.

**Tailla Wacks - District 5**

Tanned, with green eyes and Black hair, she didn't have much except that her family consisted of three brothers and a sister, and two of the brothers were older while the younger brother and sister were almost nineteen. She seemed like the one who would easily be picked off, but looks can be deceiving.

**Cody Balgin - District 6**

The dark skinned boy with surprisingly yellow eyes and brown hair looked average. Not too much weight or muscle, but not skinny either. It turns out that his family goes way back to before Panem and back into when North America had two main countries called The United States of America and the other one around where District twelve currently is was called Canada. The records of what his family did had been passed down through the generations and apparently he was quite famous in District six.

**Kyalli Qwend - District 6**

Another semi-tanned blonde girl with onyx coloured eyes, she had some medals from school along with sports medals that included Soccer, Base-ball, and many others like Basket-ball. Right before President Snow died, he had revived old sports from years ago that would actually quite fun. Now each district had their own team whose players would be paid a decent sum if they won lots, the team that played the best was paid the best plain and simple. She would make a formidable opponent.

**Holloway Frogperson - District 7**

Oh, a district seven person. At least I was half through them now; it was almost getting dark. I eyed the picture of the pale fifteen year old with medium length brown hair and brown eyes suspiciously. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place him. He had younger twin sister around four, and a young brother around eight. His parents were killed for defying the Capitol's wished and he was the lone caregiver for his brother and sister. The comments say he is very simple, does not want to talk or anything. He was in depression until he made it his full-time job to feed his brother and sister. I pity the lot of them.

**Haley Black - District 7**

With pale skin like the moon, dark green grass coloured ringlet hair that reflected the district she was born in along with big brown eyes and a snake like nose her small heart shaped face brought out her bloodied red lips with small sharp pearly teeth and the odd purple bruise that appeared over her skin she looked skinny and ferocious. No family for this one either, they had abandoned her early in life and now from the comments of her classmates doesn't say much and is emotionless. In the written scene of the reaping it is said she walked up to the stage and stared without saying a word. Another poor soul to pity, even if she wins.

**Cage Calup - District 8**

White average skin, hazel eyes, and white short hair that almost blended in with his skin, he was over average in height from what I could tell from the picture, and his face had several small scars permanently painted on along with bushy eyebrows and slightly dirty teeth. Not much was told about his past; in-fact there was none at all as if he just appeared in the district.

**Katrine Merron - District 8**

Brown hair, medium in height and weight from what I can tell, she has green eyes and a birthmark in the shape of a teardrop. She seemed pretty average, the same as most of the other tributes she has a family, only her father is dead; killed by an illness that he had become infected with when he was a kid. There isn't much more.

**Dillion Canlod - District 9 **

Small, fair skinned with blonde hair, and disturbing grey eyes. It seems he wouldn't look like a weapon handler; but when he was taken in for testing one day they found out he is quite impressive with many different types of weapons. He is also considered a tactical genius; he apparently thinks everything through to the tiniest detail, along with being stubborn and shy from what the comments say he is quite a well rounded kid.

**Rebecca Ramero - District 9**

Brown curly hair that is quite long and goes to her shoulders, her piercing brown eyes give away her sly and aggressive personality. Her height runs in the family as she is only thirteen years of age and already around five foot two as it says. From the comments they say that she favours the sword over other weapons along with knives and spears. Her favourite thing to say is: "There's only one person I trust complete, and everyone else…they can go to hell."

**Parker LaFave - District 10**

Short red hair, there is a bridge of freckles on his nose and looks like an average person in District ten. From the comments it says that he is arrogant due to the amount of compliments that he receives. His family consists of two brothers, a mother and a father. He works hard to keep his family safe which means not taking chances against the Capitol.

**Teddy Almin - District 10**

Sea blue eyes with fair skin and black hair. No family that is currently known; they had just disappeared one day. From the comments she favours the spear and as she was tested when younger she is described as vicious and merciless by her classmates along with emotionless and plain crazy.

**Taylor Wiq - District 11**

A meek and small boy with dark skin and green eyes he was, one of the top fruit pickers but useless in the games he would be in a head on fight. It says his brother was killed by a Peacekeeper after he tried to keep the Night Goggles too long and ever since then he has learned how to wield knives from self training along with quiet determination that slowly shows.

**Octavia Brunnel - District 11**

Brunette with Purple eyes and dark skin like most of the people from District eleven. Her family has killed due to an illness that had strangely affected them all but her; and due to her lose she now has memorized every medicine so that she can make she that no other child has to go what she did. She is currently sixteen and basically an average citizen of district eleven.

**Bobby Charter - District 12 **Tanned with hazel eyes and brown hair; the District twelve people are getting better, this guy had actually won a few awards for playing Piano and had even appeared on TV a few times along with a few visits to the Capitol. His mother and father both work in the mines but he is only seventeen; so two years and would have been free. But alas even musical talents have no power over the Hunger Games reaping.

**Brielle Weaver - District 12**

Well this was the last one; in the last picture a skinny, white skinned hazel eyed girl with long brown hair that goes past her shoulders was in it. She was some-what of a nobody in District twelve and mostly kept to herself. Only a few comments from what I deciphered would be her friends had actually told of her humorous personality and ability to always look at the bright side of things. Well that was the last file.

I placed the last file on top of the rest and placed them into the file cover. I called the Anvox back in and they took the file back to where it was original brought from. I decided to head on to bed as it was dark out now and I had a long day tomorrow.

Walked down the many halls until I reached the door to my room where I undressed and slipped into the bed with warm fuzzy blankets covering me. I thought back to the faces of the twenty four tributes I had just seen; only about half would maybe stand a chance against what I had planned to release into the arena with them.

**Reminder: Review please :D and the next chapter might take some time to put together as well, so bare with me! Peace until then!**

~Kingdomalith


End file.
